


The Echo in the Mirror

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also Partially Inspired By "Mirror Mirror", Drama, Gen, Introspection, Loosely Inspired By The Vocaloid Song "Echo", POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Poem. Weiss introspection.





	The Echo in the Mirror

~ The Echo in the Mirror ~

The mirror reflects  
the vision of me,  
the stark outer shell  
that the world can see.

It doesn't show the flames  
that race along my sword  
or the strength of the heart  
in which that fire is stored.

It reflects 'white' and 'princess'  
and 'perfection' and 'Schnee'.  
The glass has no way to know  
that none of those are me.

Now there's a little scar,  
so the mirror can show  
that 'pushing past my limits'  
is somewhere I'm willing to go.

The concept of 'perfect'  
was shattered by one little line,  
and I'll continue to carve out  
a reflection that's  _mine_.

~oOo~


End file.
